Comme une obsession
by Ciryaquenhiril
Summary: C'est comme une obsession, j'aimerais que vous me regardiez, que vous me parliez, que vous m'appréciez. Au fond, je sais que vous veillez sur moi.   DRABBLES - PAS DE SLASH RELATION MENTOR/ELEVE
1. Première année

**Comme une obsession**

**D'après EHP :**

« Le nom "Nott" peut avoir plusieurs significations : "nothing" ("rien") (sous sa forme "naught"), et "knot" ("nouer"). Dans la mythologie nordique, Nott est la "personnification de la nuit »

**Nda :**

Ici, pas de héros, pas de scènes d'actions haletantes, pas de relations rassurantes, ni de bons sentiments. Juste un malaise, de l'ambigüité, qui peu à peu, vous envahira au fil de ces sept drabbles, un par année de vie. Entre le désir et la folie, la frontière est mince.

Petit recueil de drabbles sans prétention.

**Updating : **

Une fois par semaine, la fiction est écrite en entier. Si j'oublie, criez très fort et je publierai.

**Résumé :**

C'est comme une obsession, j'aimerais que vous me regardiez, que vous me parliez, que vous m'appréciez. Au fond, je sais que vous veillez sur moi. DRABBLES - PAS DE SLASH RELATION MENTOR/ELEVE

**Première année**

Ils me regardent tous. Je sais qu'ils me trouvent déjà ennuyeux. Je sais qu'ils ne m'aiment pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'observent. Je ne suis rien. Je suis insignifiant. Je suis…

- Nott, Theodore !

Je sens comme un bloc de glace me tomber dans l'estomac. Je recompose mon visage, comme tout noble se doit de le faire. Ne pas leur montrer mes faiblesses. C'était ce que père disait toujours. Même lorsque les huissiers viennent emporter ton lit, parce qu'ils ont déjà pris tout le reste, ne montre pas de colère, contente toi de les fixer avec hauteur, car ton sang n'a pas de prix.

Je m'assois le plus dignement possible sur le tabouret, abhorrant cette situation on ne peut plus humiliante. Le professeur à l'aspect austère me pose le choixpeau sur la tête. Ils me regardent ouvertement à présent.

- Je vois une forte volonté de faire ses preuves, murmura une voix dans mon oreille, provoquant un incontrôlable tressaillement. Une grande intelligence, aussi, mais une timidité plus grande encore. Tu n'aimes pas attirer l'attention, hein ? Pourtant je vois un fort besoin de reconnaissance. Je sais ce qu'il te faut : SERPENTARD !

La table à ma droite applaudit en rythme, plus par habitude que par réel désir de m'accueillir. Je prends place aux côtés du fils Malefoy. Je l'avais déjà vu au manoir. Nous nous étions observés en chiens de faïence pendant que nos pères respectifs discutaient dans l'étude. Des cris s'en élevaient, les mots « fini » et « ne compte pas sur moi » nous étaient parvenus. Puis, son père était sorti en claquant la porte de l'étude de père, et avait attrapé Drago par le bras avant de transplaner avec lui. Père ne s'était pas montré au diner, ce soir-là.

Le blond m'observe en coin, je le sais, je l'ignore et tourne la tête vers la table des professeurs. Un homme vêtu d'une stricte robe noire, les cheveux longs et sales, le nez crochu, me fixe, impassible. Je lui retourne son regard. A ma grande surprise, il me semble m'adresser un léger signe de la tête, comme en signe d'acceptation. A ce moment là, je prends conscience qu'il s'agit là de la plus grande attention qu'un adulte ne m'ait jamais portée. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires m'envahit, de la confusion, un peu d'appréhension, mais aussi une sensation nouvelle, jusque là pas encore expérimentée. La reconnaissance.

**La suite dans une semaine.**


	2. Deuxième année

**Deuxième année**

Aujourd'hui, pendant le cours, vous m'avez observé, professeur. J'ai senti votre regard sur ma nuque, le frisson qui en a résulté. Mais lorsque je me suis retourné, vous avez feint d'observer le chaudron derrière moi. Je ne réitèrerai plus jamais l'erreur, monsieur. Ne jamais montrer ses émotions, rester impassible, ne rien laisser transparaitre, quoi qu'il arrive. Je vous prouverai que j'en suis capable.

Cela fait longtemps que l'on joue à ce jeu-là, vous et moi. Depuis plus d'un an, à vrai dire. J'ai fini par comprendre que vous ne me rendriez rien de facile. Vous attendez de moi une discipline irréprochable, des résultats parfaits, hermétique à mes difficultés. Je serais mort que ça ne serait pas une excuse pour ne pas vous rendre mon prochain devoir.

Les mois se sont égrainés si vite, depuis que je suis ici. Le temps qui sépare deux de vos cours m'est torture, mais chaque séance de potions passe à une telle vitesse que j'en sors toujours frustré, comme si j'étais passé à côté de quelque chose. J'aurais aimé que vous me parliez, j'aimerais que vous vous adressiez à moi. Un mot de vous et je serai sauvé.

Mais vous continuez de feindre d'ignorer ma présence, jour après jour. Pourtant, je sais que vous veillez sur moi. J'ai souvent cette impression étrange, lorsque je marche dans les couloirs humides des cachots, l'impression que l'on m'observe. Je sais que c'est vous. Parfois, j'ai envie de me retourner brusquement, de vous prendre sur le fait, mais je sais que vous n'apprécierez pas. Peut être même arrêteriez vous de me suivre.

Alors, je me contente de savourer chaque frisson que me procure votre attentive surveillance. Professeur.

* * *

**Troisième année dans une semaine. (admirez la contradiction de cette phrase sortie de son contexte)**

**Si j'oublie, criez fort, la fic est écrite en entier, ça serait dommage que je l'oublie au fond d'un dossier.**

**J'espère que vous aimez ce personnage, que je perçois personnellement comme un hypersensible, mais également comme très intelligent, trop pour son âge, un garçon qui s'est construit tout seul à partir des modèles qu'il a pu se trouver. En tout cas, comme quelqu'un hors norme. JKR elle-même soulignait le fait qu'il était trop intelligent pour avoir besoin d'appartenir à un groupe, même à celui de Malefoy. Qu'en pensez-vous?  
**


	3. Troisième année

**Troisième année**

Je passe mes doigts sur le EE griffonné à l'encre verte en haut de ma copie. Je l'ai fait tellement de fois ce soir que le parchemin est devenu incroyablement lisse, à cet endroit. Comme poli, bonifié. Notre seul mode de communication, d'échange, a toujours été et reste les contrôles que je révise tant, pour que vous n'ayez rien à me reprocher, et que vous me félicitiez enfin. Mais vous avez toujours quelque chose à me reprocher, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me souviens de ma première année, lorsque vous m'avez rendu ma première note en dessous de la moyenne. J'ai levé les yeux vers vous, et vous avez planté les vôtres dans les miens, me défiant d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais je n'ai pas cédé à la tentation, professeur. J'ai serré les lèvres, très fort, et j'ai attendu d'être dans mon dortoir pour laisser éclater mes larmes. Je ne vous ai pas montré ma faiblesse. Et depuis, j'ai tout fait pour être à la hauteur, pour ne plus jamais vous décevoir.

Cette année encore, tout le monde ignore mes résultats parfaits. On ne se souvient que de ceux qui s'en ventent. Je ne suis pas un sang-de-bourbe comme Granger, je sais me tenir. Mais je sais que vous, vous savez. Et cela me suffit.

La prochaine fois, je ferai mieux, professeur.

**La suite dans une semaine. N'oubliez pas de crier si j'oublie de publier.**


	4. Quatrième année

**Quatrième année**

Père est de plus en plus agité, professeur. Je ne l'ai presque pas vu de l'été, mais les rares fois où il s'est montré, il ne cessait de répéter que quelque chose se prépare. Etes-vous au courant ? J'en suis presque sûr. Tous les autres ne pensent qu'au Tournoi, mais moi, je vois plus loin. Je ressens ce genre de choses. En se taisant, on apprend à écouter.

Et puis il y a ce nouveau professeur, Maugrey, je crois. L'autre jour, après le cours, lorsque je suis sorti de la salle, il m'a posé la main sur l'épaule en me félicitant pour mon travail. Vous avez tout vu, bien sûr. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite.

Vous êtes arrivé en trombes, pâle comme la mort, et Maugrey a serré mon épaule plus fort encore, un horrible sourire déformant son visage défiguré. Moi, j'étais terriblement gêné, un peu comme si je vous avais été infidèle. Maugrey avait fini par me lâcher et était reparti en ricanant.

C'est là que mon monde a basculé.

- Faites attention à vous, Nott. Un Serpentard se doit de savoir faire la différence entre les bonnes et les mauvaises fréquentations.

Vous partîtes, me laissant tremblant mais plus jamais seul. « Faites attention à vous, Nott ». Vous m'aviez parlé.

A présent, je sais que je compte pour vous. Et il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, professeur. Vous comptez aussi pour moi.

**Cinquième année comme d'habitude dans une semaine.**


	5. Cinquième année

**Cinquième année**

Le pire s'est produit, professeur. Il est venu à la maison.

Depuis cet été, Père n'est plus le même. Je crois qu'il a perdu l'esprit. Il ne cesse de répéter que les problèmes sont résolus, que nous ne serons plus jamais pauvres, que nous allons regagner notre gloire d'antan, et que pour cela, moi, son fils, je me dois de servir le Lord.

Vous m'observez de plus en plus, professeur, je le sais. Je sais aussi qu'à travers vous, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui me surveille, m'étudie, je n'en ai jamais douté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites tout cela pour lui. Je sais pourquoi vous n'avez pas fui, aussi bien que je sais qu'aucun Serpentard ne compromettra la possibilité d'une sécurité assurée par un acte de bravoure inconsidéré. Pourtant, je vois le rictus de dégout qui s'installe de plus en plus sur votre visage, au fil des jours. J'avoue, je suis confus. Pourquoi continuez-vous ? Quelle leçon dois-je en tirer ? Qu'il est des sacrifices nécessaires ? Peut être tout cela fait-il partie d'un plan à plus grande échelle. Je dois me contenter de vous faire confiance, et attendre.

J'aimerais tant vous le demander en face, j'aimerais tant que vous m'expliquiez. J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que je dois faire. Pourtant, je me tais, car je sais ce que vous me répondriez. Un esprit fort n'a pas besoin de maître.

Maître, je suis faible, guidez-moi.

**La suite dans une semaine.**


	6. Sixième année

**Sixième année**

Ils ont enfermé Père. J'ai passé mon été dans mon manoir vide, moi, Lord Nott, au milieu des fantômes de mes aïeux qui me hantent pour que je redore le blason de notre famille, qui me disent ce que je dois faire, qui me harcèlent en permanence. La fatigue se lit sur mon visage, je le sais, alors qu'un Serpentard se doit d'avoir une allure irréprochable à tout moment.

Je sens une pointe de déception dans votre regard, professeur. Pourtant, vous n'avez pas meilleure allure. Votre teint cireux reflète un été passé à préparer des potions pour le Lord. Quant à moi, Il m'a fait appeler l'autre jour. Il m'a observé un long moment, et j'ai senti son esprit tirailler le mien, un peu comme la griffe d'un chat de gouttière qui s'accroche à un rideau et grince sur la vitre.

Je l'ai laissé entrer. Des images de mon père se sont imposées à mon esprit, mon dégout de le voir sombrer dans sa folie, au milieu des pièces vides du manoir, les huissiers qui nous ont dépouillés de tout bien. Des images de vous me sont parvenues également, suite de regards qui se frôlent et d'attentes non satisfaites. Il a souri, professeur. Il a découverts ses dents, son regard me transperçant comme une lame ébréchée.

- Lord Voldemort ne tolère pas la faiblesse, Nott. Tu as raison de bien choisir tes modèles.

Il me congédia, et alors que je m'éloignais de Lui, la pensée qu'Il venait de corrompre définitivement notre relation me saisit à la gorge. J'eus la nausée, professeur.

Depuis, c'est comme une obsession. Je pense en permanence à vous. J'ai parfois envie de m'enfuir avec vous, de commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs, loin de mon manoir hanté, loin de la guerre qui s'amorce.

Mais m'accepteriez-vous ? J'en rêve, j'en cauchemarde également, je vous vois en train de me refuser votre compagnie en me riant au nez, de me rejeter, encore et encore. Moi qui ai tant besoin de vous.

Dans la mesure où vous m'accepteriez, je sais que vous êtes un peu trop courageux pour fuir, un peu trop courageux pour un Serpentard, mais vous et moi savons que la définition d'une personne ne se limite pas à cela. Et c'est à vous que je veux ressembler. Je serai fort, monsieur.

**Suite et fin la semaine prochaine.**


	7. Septième année

**Septième année**

Ils l'ont laissé là bas. Ils l'ont laissé crever à Azkaban. Père ne faisait pas partie des élus que le Lord a fait évader. Ce n'était qu'un déchet, inutile, infect. Ils l'ont laissé crever.

- Il était faible, Nott. Et c'est une chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'accepte pas.

Qu'est-ce que je vous en voulus, à ce moment précis. Un besoin incompréhensible de défendre mon père ? Non, la crainte qu'à travers lui, ce soit moi que vous jugiez.

Ce jour-là, j'ai senti pour la première fois en votre présence mon visage me trahir. Dire qu'en sept ans, j'avais toujours rêvé de me retrouver seul à seul avec vous, face à face, dans une relation exclusive. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que cela se ferait dans ces conditions. Vous, assis à votre bureau, raide et digne, cassant les derniers vestiges du respect que j'avais pu avoir pour mon père. Il n'avait pas la carrure pour devenir mon modèle, et vous l'affirmiez irrévocablement, sans pour autant vous poser en substitut.

Et à présent, c'est vous qui m'avez quitté.

Ils m'ont laissé sortir de Sainte Mangouste ce matin, professeur les aurors commencent à se lasser de me harceler, faute de preuves suffisantes. C'est mon âge qui m'a sauvé, vous savez, monsieur. Je n'étais pas encore majeur avant ma dernière entrée à Poudlard. Le Lord ne m'avait donc pas encore marqué.

Je n'ai toujours pas ouvert la bouche, depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle de votre décès, professeur. Sans doute ne le ferais-je plus jamais. Les guérisseurs parlent de choc post-traumatique. C'est à cause de ce soir-là, dans la forêt. Je ne cesse d'y repenser.

Vous couriez vers le château, moi, je le fuyais. Je vous cherchais, en réalité. Je voulais vous retrouver. McGonagall avait dit que vous aviez fui. Je ne pouvais le croire.

Vous m'avez fermement saisi par les épaules, vos yeux plantés dans les miens, comme au premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Vous sembliez à la fois inquiet et furieux, une expression si contradictoire par rapport à votre habituelle maitrise.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu, Nott ?

« Je suis revenu pour vous », fut la seule pensée qui s'imposa à mon esprit. Pourtant, je ne dis rien. Vous me dites de retourner au château, de faire attention à être vu par les bonnes personnes, d'attendre de voir comment tournait la bataille avant d'affirmer mon allégeance. De sauver ma peau. Je partis donc, je vous obéis comme je l'avais toujours fait. Seul votre ordre comptait.

A présent, vous êtes mort. Fini. Enterré. Je ne vous reverrai plus jamais. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule certitude : jamais je n'aurais osé vous parler. A quoi me servirait la parole, alors que vous fûtes mon seul auditeur digne ?

Je vous ai bien observé, moi aussi, pendant toutes ces années. J'ai tout appris de vous. Je sais que là haut encore, vous me surveillez. Et vous verrez, professeur. Je vous rendrai fier de moi.

**Voila.**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette petite fic.  
**


End file.
